Volumetric displays which render content physically in three-dimensional (3D) form and allow tactile user interaction with digital information is of great interest for next generation display applications. Such volumetric displays are generated using a volumetric display device, which refers to a graphic display device capable of forming a visual representation of an object in three physical dimensions.
Challenges in these devices persist due to large size and weight of the systems used for generating the displays, as they impede light-weight and high resolution realization. For example, the systems used for generating the displays may be designed using arrays of large and heavy motor-driven actuators to generate the shape display, and top projectors to provide the visual display. Minimization of the motor-driven actuators down to millimeter or micrometer scale is difficult. Furthermore, the visual display which is positioned between the top projector and bottom actuator arrays is also prone to interruption due to interference of the visual display by a user.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved electronic device that may be used for generating volumetric displays, and methods of fabricating the electronic device that overcomes or at least alleviates one or more of the above-mentioned problems.